Colibrí
by KandraK
Summary: Lime Carly x Jack. La noche asfixiaba con una extravagante calidez, la luz de la luna era el complemento perfecto para una habitación de departamento. Para una mujer, puede que no haya un olor mas abrumador que el de un hombre.


Soy nueva haciendo esto... Y no pretendo que lo entiendan u.u...Pero si lo entienden los amare para siempre xD (?).... Es corto pero espero no les aburra o que les parezca poco....Dejen Reviews Por favor u.u.

I (L) Retributionshipping!

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el oneshot fue hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener.

**RESPUESTA A NEKURA**: Pues, supongo que leerás esto xD....Si, a eso me refería...Pero ps el lector puede imaginarse lo que quiera xD...No pensé que alguien fuera a identificar eso o almenos no facilmente. Lo se porque me paso a mi algo similar...Pero bueno...La respuesta es sí xD...Se nota cuando digo "Un segundo en el que no les importó mantenerse unidos." o.o....

Gracias por los comentarios de todos los que lo han leído y me dan sus criticas por msn o dejando un review n_n. Muchas, muchas gracias.

**_Colibrí_**

* * *

La noche asfixiaba con una extravagante calidez, la luz de la luna era el complemento perfecto para una habitación de departamento.

Para una mujer, puede que no haya un olor mas abrumador que el de un hombre; Tratar de liberarse de aquel acto que incitaba era como esperar una lluvia en el desierto...Una lluvia refrescante y a la vez lo suficientemente ácida para corroer tus sentidos.

Un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo deseado, tal como lo haría una corriente eléctrica. La respiración en su oreja dio el toque espeluznante para la hermosa noche, no tenía duda alguna: los dioses los veían burlonamente mientras uno de ellos trataba de demostrar lo divertido que era su juego hombre-mujer; lo débiles que eran ambos especímenes.

La chica, temerosa, solo podía observar la sombra de su acompañante reflejada en el piso. Un poco de cabello cayó rozando su mejilla como delicada seda que fue retirada con delicadeza por los dedos del seductor. Una mano apoyada en su hombro la hizo temblar; sintió la ligereza que provocaba el despojamiento de su prenda superior que caía al piso. Se abrazó a si misma intentando sentir sus brazos cubiertos por mangas largas y rayadas. Cerró los ojos en un profundo suspiro de excitación, sintió unos traviesos y lentos dedos desnudos tomando con delicadeza de la prenda jalándola hacia arriba con lentitud.

Cada segundo que marcaba el reloj le parecía un zumbido interminable. Sintió entonces, los fuertes brazos del chico rubio girándola noventa grados y encajando su pecho desnudo con el de ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso que donó sus almas al deseo. Ella, casi ciega confió en la lentitud de los movimientos de su rey...No la lastimaría, de eso estaba segura. Cual niña pequeña se derritió en los brazos que la colocaron con finura en el colchón; probó el peso adicional sobre su cuerpo y una mano acariciar su terso rostro, bajando para delinear su delicada figura y despojarla de sus últimas prendas

Jack Atlas, egocéntrico por excelencia, había dejado a un lado sus pensamientos egoístas cuando ella, su inspiración, le había mostrado sentimientos. Por primera vez, el egoísmo no era parte de él; estaba ahí para demostrar algo más que sentimientos de agradecimiento… Su único y verdadero amor, dar sin recibir, sentirse libre disfrutando de la compañía de su reina y los rayos lunares.

Nagisa sintió el asecho. Su cabeza giró hasta ver una silla donde reposaba la ropa del blondo…No estaba soñando, y si lo estuviera, hubiera despertado al instante; Un fuerte dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos, clavando las uñas en la blanca espalda de su ojivioleta. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica, el roce de pieles compensó la desesperación de movimientos suaves y dolorosos.

-¿Estas bien?-susurró el rubio

-No hables…

Él obedeció, su sed de palabras fue eliminada por el delgado y en cierta forma delicioso cuello de su acompañante: Beso a beso; caricia tras caricia. Escucharon burlarse a los dioses; Aquellos dioses perversos que se reían reprimiendo sus deseos, escondiendo su infelicidad; los dioses que podían tener todo el poder que quisieran pero que estaban vacios; dioses que hacían las cosas por interés mas que por amor.

El sufrimiento había dado paso a un placer indescriptible. Placer de sentirse amados, de sentirse uno mismo. Se compensaban uno al otro en una sensación refrescante pero ardiente; sus cuerpos obedecían al tacto y su mente viajaba por la nada.

Con cada invasión a su cuerpo sentía subir y bajar de las nubes, las caricias eran un remolino de sensaciones que le erizaban la piel. Sentir la respiración de su amado en su cuello, apartando el cabello de su rostro, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cuerpo…le hacía sentirse amada, cuidada… Él era todo un hombre y ella era una mujer… ¿Por qué debía ser pecado?

Los sonidos involuntarios de las gargantas de ambos contrastaban con los crujidos de la base de metal y el sabor de gotas saladas que resbalaban por todo su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos. El resplandor de la luz blanca provocaba una sensación de serenidad al mirar la cara del King. El maestro de la velocidad cerro sus ojos lo mas fuerte que pudo, la sensación de las uñas en su espalda regresaba; Un segundo había sido la diferencia...Un segundo en el que quedaron inmóviles…Un segundo en el que no les importó mantenerse unidos.

Abrió los ojos, la nublada visión que le provocaba la falta de lentes no le impidió respirar aquel aroma; Un aroma extraordinario que solo se consigue al combinar el amor de dos personas. Su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho del chico, su delicado brazo rodeaba su torso como deseando no dejarlo ir; La mano del rubio acariciaba su cabello que resplandecía con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana… Se pertenecían y eso nadie podía negarlo. Era suya y lo sería para siempre. Una suave caricia le hizo mirarlo a los ojos, un ligero beso le sorprendió en la frente…No había sido un sueño y agradecía la lentitud con la que la luna caminó… Entre tanta tranquilidad solo quedaba esperar la llegada de un nuevo y hermoso colibrí.


End file.
